


The Conjurer and his Beast

by Sasy_B



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Familiar Daisuke Jigen, Ficlet, Gen, Mage Arsène Lupin III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Arsène Lupin III is a master mage in search of a worthy party member to aid his adventure and help increase his own abilities, but has he bitten off more than he can chew? After all, summoning a familiar with power equal to his own should not be THAT hard... right?
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Conjurer and his Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I wrote the other day based off an idea that's been rattling around in my head. If you guys like it I might continue but this was just a little de-stresser to get my writty juices flowing again!

“You must be some kinda mage to summon me.” The spirit scoffed, voice surprisingly low and poignant. 

“Impressed, are we?” The mage replied.

“Curious. Plenty have tried before, some almost succeeded, you’re the first to actually complete the ritual with your life intact. Ever. So tell me, Mage, what need does someone with that much power even have of something like me?”

“I have a dream-”

“By the gods, here we go…”

“Just hear me out! Ugh. I wish to… acquire a certain item from the royal monastery in the capital city Davispillar. I am capable of many things beyond the feats of most any other mortal, but there are things us mortals simply cannot do alone. Having any companion at my side would increase my abilities threefold, but what's the fun if that's all they can do for me?"

"So, you wish for a familiar with skills to rival your own?"

"Something like that."

“Do you have any other Familiars under your service?”

“Not at this time, wouldn't want someone like you getting jealous now, would we?”

The spirit scoffed, “Ever have you before?”

“No.” replied the mage.

“Do you then even know the risk you have taken on your own life should I refuse your proposal?”

“Well, with most any other in this area it would probably just deplete my mana for a day or two and we would go our separate ways… however, seeing as it took the eye of a Basilisk, three drops of night elf blood, the tail feather of a giant eagle and most of my mana just to have this chat with you, I'd say this proposal might just cost me my life."

"And your 'dream' is worth that?"

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because I want it."

The spirit eyed the mage, contemplating. It was clear the mortal before him knew what he was doing, was fully aware of the risk he was taking and ready at a moment to sacrifice everything to get his wish.

It was fascinating. In his 300 years in this wood 48 different travelers had attempted to summon him and none could even muster enough mana to call his presence before dropping dead on their altars; and here, this lone mage not only managed to do that much, but still had the strength left in him to be cocky about it all.

The spirits face split into a giddy grin, huffing a laugh that seemed to startle the mage.

"Very well!" He all but shouted. "I shall accompany you in your travels! What else has a being such as myself got to do, sit on my ass for all eternity? Wait for someone more 'righteous'? I only hope this journey will entertain me as much as you already have in these first five minutes!"

The mage laughed with him. "Well I certainly never said I was righteous, and I do love a good time. I promise not to disappoint." 

He took a dramatic bow before reaching into his robe, pulling out a green silk pouch lined with gold ribbons and spilled its contents onto the altar before him. Red sand fell like a curtain over the markings he had only just finished painstakingly carving into the large, smooth stone plate; The mage then grabbed a handful of moss off a nearby tree and crushed it in his palm, it began to glow a blinding yellow as it absorbed more and more of his mana. He crouched in front of his makeshift altar and began signing the contract, all the while sprinkling the glowing moss over the sandy altar.

"In accordance with the laws of nature and by the grace of the morning star, I, Arsène Lupin III, call thee from rest. Rise, great spirit, and aid thy master."

A gust of wind cut through the surrounding woodland, nearly toppling the mage over, the last of his strength and mana having now been depleted. The mage hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until the winds had settled and a deep ache set into his bones. 

He looked up, seeing in place of the formless spirit, a great wolf. The thick coat of fur shimmered in varying shades of black, brown and silver, surrounding and nearly shrouded pricing black eyes and enormous sharp canines. The mage observed his new familiar -that was all he could do as he felt his body give out- and just before he blacked out, a large shadow cast over him, human hands catching him by the shoulders, the same deep gravelly voice from before echoing in his head as his mind drifted off.

"By the gods, you really do need help." The spirit -his familiar- laughed, amused at the sorry sight of his new master.

~

When the mage awoke again, it was near nightfall. A fire had already been started near him, and his large silk cloak was gone. He didn't even try to sit up, he could feel the emptiness in his body, where there once was a great river of mana and magic, it had now turned to a slow trickle of fruitless energy.

He was weak and in great need of food and rest.

Luckily, he now remembered, he was not alone in this wood. He felt a tug in his mind that told him to look behind him, so he did, and saw a large beast carrying in its mouth what would normally be considered a medium sized adult hare. The poor thing was, however, dead and dwarfed by its predator, hanging limp and bloody from the beast's jaw.

The creature crept forward, growing closer to the light of the fire, stepping over the mage and setting the hare down on the other side.

"Where’ve you been?" The mage asked, voice weak and broken but somehow still cheeky, as if he hadn't only just woken from a coma.

"Hunting." The beast replied, the sound of it echoing again through the mage’s head.

The mage glanced down at the dead animal next to him, he was starving but could not find it in him to get up and prepare his meal.

"Thank you." He replied simply.

"Do you carry a knife?" The beast asked.

"Several, at all times. There is one inside my sleeve if you wish to retrieve it yourself."

"You are lucky you picked a familiar who actually knows something about the needs of mortals." 

The beast took a step closer to the mage, a soft yellow glow emanating off of it before its large form began to distort and a much more human looking hand curled around the mage's limp wrist, pulling back his sleeve to find the concealed dagger hidden away there.

Silence fell over them as the mage's new companion began preparing their dinner. He noted idly that it was, in fact, the beast who had taken his missing cloak, for the better most likely. It was currently the only garment to hang off the beast's body when in this human form. (They would have to sort that out soon when they reached the next town.) If anyone else were to enter these woods, the mage thought, it would be better they see a mostly naked man covered only by a light silk cloak and call him mental, rather than a massive beast with soulless black eyes and razor like teeth.

"It was not luck, by the way." The mage broke the silence.

The beast only paused for a moment before continuing his task.

"Is that so, Arsène Lupin III?"

"Just Lupin is fine."

"Well, Lupin, what do you know of me? how did you even know to find me here?"

"Mostly stories, old legend. You travel these lands enough, you hear many tales; a surprising sum of which surround a certain ancient archer who gave his life protecting a spirit of these woods and became a god among the residents of this haven. Unfortunately, their name was forgotten some generations ago but the tale remains ingrained in the culture of the little village over the river who worships him and his courage."

The beast was silent for a moment as he finished cleaning the hare and placing it over the hot coals on the far side of the fire pit.

"...is that how they tell that story? How eccentric. Well, it matters not. I was an archer, one of the best. I lost my life protecting something important to these woods. That's all that should be of any concern or relevance to you. I was once mortal, and now am not. Or rather, so long as you are as competent as your summoning skills would suggest, I should not have to worry for this new physical form too much."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" the mage finally found enough strength to sit himself upright, "As I told you before, I have quite a risky goal set for myself, one dangerous enough I needed to summon the likes of you to even dream of achieving in the first place."

"Humph…"

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well…" The mage cleared his throat. "Do you have a name? Or should I think something up for you myself?" He teased.

In return he received a scowl, "You talk too much. My name is Jigen."

"Just Jigen?" 

"Just Jigen."

"Well, it is my great pleasure to be in your companionship, Jigen."

"We will see if I feel the same when we get out of this wood, Lupin. For now, rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them.
> 
> Main Twitter: @SaSyBanan
> 
> Art Twitter: @SugarSnapArts


End file.
